Dru-Zod (Prime Earth)
But being thrown in the Phantom Zone would not mean the end of Zod's villainy. During their time within the Zone, Zod and Faora became acquainted with the Warworld, a humongous alien war machine and planned to use its endless armies to conquer the outside worlds. Their plan also involved the Kryptonian monster known as Doomsday, also a prisoner within the Zone. Zod and Faora released the beast from his captivity and threw him across the boundaries of the Phantom Zone, weakening them and allowing for their eventual escape. Arrival at Earth Zod's plan worked, and Doomsday's actions allowed Zod's escape from the Phantom Zone. Zod traveled to Earth, landing in the Sahara Desert. There, Zod's Kryptonian powers began to manifest for the first time, brutally slaughtering a group of travelers. Zod was soon attacked by the Justice League of America until Superman and Wonder Woman arrived, the latter restraining him with her magic lasso. Zod recognized Superman as Kal-El, the son of Jor-El. Superman decided to keep Zod in the Fortress of Solitude's menagerie. While there, he reveals to Superman that another Kryptonian, Faora, also traveled to Earth with him, who vows to track her down. But Zod had lied; much like himself, Faora was also trapped within the Phantom Zone. Zod tricks Superman into giving him access to his Phantom Zone Projector and frees himself from the shipping container Superman had placed him in, alongside all the other creatures in the Fortress' menagerie. With Superman busy fighting the alien animals, Zod uses the projector to release Faora from the zone. Grabbing her ally, Zod leaves the fortress and flies to a forest. Initially, exposure to Earth's atmosphere had caused Faora to become aggressive and incoherent, but as soon as her obtained her powers, her sanity returned. Suddenly, Superman catches up to the two criminals and engages in combat. Knowing their opponent cares for the humans, Zod and Faora initiate a forest fire that puts a nearby town in danger. Superman saves the village but leaves himself defenseless, until Wonder Woman arrives, evening the odds. Seeing Wonder Woman is willing to kill Faora to protect Superman, the General threatens Superman's life unless Wonder Woman lets him and Faora leave. Wonder Woman is forced to comply. With Superman and Wonder Woman in retreat, Zod and Faora construct a Phantom Zone portal in the South Pacific, using stolen human technology. In all of a sudden, Superman and Woman return, wearing magic armor and seeking a rematch. Zod reveals his plan was that Doomsday would break the barrier between normal space and the Phantom Zone, facilitating an invasion from the Warworld. Although the heroes initially defeat Zod and Faora by detonating their armors at point-blank range, Zod and Faora are empowered a direct beam of sunlight, sent by the Greek god Apollo, who sought revenge from an earlier defeat by Superman, even if it was by proxy. Zod and Faora brutally defeat their opponents and throw them into a nuclear reactor, believing they would no longer be a threat. But while Zod and Faora enter the Phantom Zone in order to liberate the Warworld, Superman and Wonder Woman manage to set off a large nuclear explosion that destroyed the portal, trapping Zod and Faora in the Zone once again. Much later, Batman and Wonder Woman travel to the Phantom Zone, hoping to a find a cure for Superman, who had become a new iteration of Doomsday. They stumble upon Non, who revealed Zod and Faora had mysteriously vanished after Doomsday was released from the Phantom Zone. Time on the Squad Sometime after his capture by the Suicide Squad, Amanda Waller had a brain bomb made out of Kryptonite implanted into Zod's head. When Zod returned to consciousness, he was inducted into the Suicide Squad by Waller. Zod and the Squad were given the mission of heading to the secret hideout of the Annihilation Brigade, a group of terrorist Russian superhumans. Breaking into the fortress, Zod attacked Tunguska, one of the Brigade's members who could control the power of the sun. However before he could execute the warrior, his ally Cosmonut bashed into Zod, temporarily disorientating him. Eventually Zod got back up and crushed the head of Tunguska. This action caused Tunguska to become unstable, as he began to leak out energy. Recognizing that an explosion was imminent, the Enchantress used her arcane abilities to teleport the entire team out of the base as it exploded. After escaping the base, Zod and the team returned home from his fist successful mission on the Squad. Zod was given free reign of the penitentiary, so he headed to the Black Vault. Zod began communicating with his family on the other side of the veil, feeling their pain and anguish at being trapped in the cruelty of the Phantom Zone. Knowing he must free himself of his restraints, Zod found his way to a mirror. Using the mirror Zod fired his heat vision at his own head, cutting a hole in his skull to get to the bomb. The Green Lantern Corps Capturing the Lanterns After freeing his family from the Phantom Zone, Zod headed to the far reaches of space. Eventually he came across a primitive world named Jekuul. This world sported two yellow suns, and so Zod made it his family's new home. Zod planned to make Jekuul into the new Krypton, where his people could flourish as Gods. He quickly enlisted the help of the indigenousness species to start building Kryptonian architecture for the new civilization, as the people of Jekuul believed the House of Zod were gods and so worshipped them. Eventually Zod's activities on Jekuul caught the attention of the Green Lantern Corps, who sent two Green Lanterns, the humans Kyle Rayner and Hal Jordan, to survey the reasoning behind missing resources. When the Green Lanterns made touchdown on the planet surface, Zod went to greet them with open arms, as he wasn't ready for an open conflict with a force such as the Green Lantern Corps. However, recognizing him from Earth, Kyle and Hal immediately attacked Zod. Zod easily shattered his enemies' Lantern constructs and opened an assault on the pair alongside his wife Ursa. Zod battled Jordan while Ursa took on Rayner. Within a few short seconds both Lanterns were badly beaten, with Rayner being beaten into a pulp with multiple broken bones. Rayner escapes Zod took the Power Rings of the Green Lanterns and locked them away in a cell. He then had Eradicator analyze the rings for any secret weaknesses they might have, in preparation for future battles. He and his family sat down to diner, and had Hal Jordan brought up for a conversation. When Hal arrived Lor asked his father what a Green Lantern was. Zod informed his son that the Green Lantern Corps was an organization of intergalactic peacekeepers, however Tomar-Re, the Lantern assigned to protect Krypton, had failed to save it from destruction. Jordan then insulted Zod's wife, causing him to send the Lantern back to his cell. Zod later recived a transmition from Eradicator telling Zod that Jordan had been able to escape his containment. Zod made it the scene of the conflict just as Hal sent Kyle off world with his ring. He then ordered Eradicator to continue analysis of the ring and prepare for the Green Lantern Corp's arrival. Zod locked Hal deeper in his palace, in a chamber designed to keep a Kryptonian like himself from escaping. He ordered Eradicator to make haste with the analysis of the ring, as that had been his plan all along. By drawing Green Lanterns to his planet and analyzing their rings, Zod could gain entry to the most advanced and complete database in the entire universe. The Green Lantern Corps soon arrived, with eight members including Rayner arriving to break Hal out of confinement. Zod and his family made their way outside to give time for Eradicator to complete his evaluation. | Powers = ** | Abilities = * : General Zod has trained in the ways of combat for many years. He has fought creatures twice his size and armored men with only his hands. He is a trained soldier and is not above killing. * : Ever since Zod was a child he was trained to have an analytic mind, growing and raising small genetic animals. He used this knowledge to fool Krypton into a war. * : When Zod was a child, his parents were killed on a scientific expedition into Krypton's wilderness. He was forced to survive on his own for a year before being rescued. * : Zod is as trained with his fists as he is with weapons. He used primitive bows and arrows as a child, small arms as a soldier and various other Kryptonian weapons throughout his military career. * : Zod can speak fluent Kryptonian and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Solar Energy Dependancy | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lois has defined Zod as nothing more than a stone-cold killer. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Superman Revenge Squad members Category:Reformed Criminals